paxfandomcom-20200213-history
Compassion
Name: Compassion Physical Age: 34 True Age: 34 Gender: Male Faction: Virtue Element: Mind 'Power' Compassion has the power to siphon thoughts and memories on contact. This is a relatively slow process, and generally somewhat unreliable if he doesn’t know exactly what he’s looking for from their mind. It’s also very mentally draining for the one being siphoned and very physically draining for Compassion to use it, though he’s used it to clean some insight into what has happened since his death. As with any powers, it is far more easily used on humans, and if there are thoughts and memories that someone really doesn’t want to share, chances are good that without forcing it, he won’t be able to siphon these thoughts without restraining his victim and spending a lot of time and energy to do it. Compassion also needs to make direct contact with the victim to begin siphoning thoughts; he can’t just touch their clothing or armour. Having one’s mind siphoned through is a rather shocking experience, and so those on whom Compassion uses his power are very likely to pause or freeze with widened eyes as he does so, and will definitely feel him doing so as other thoughts and memories than those they were presently thinking of rush before their mind’s eye. If they don’t freeze as such, the reaction is otherwise rather likely to be offensive or violent, as it is a rather uncomfortable experience, though it is certainly variable depending on who he’s using it on. 'Weapon' Compassion doesn’t carry any weapons, knowing little of how to fight besides to throw his fists about. It doesn’t help that being newly reborn, he knows little of the war as a whole, and despite having a grudge with bandits and thugs for obvious reasons, he is too gentle a person to really want to cause anyone harm. 'Summon' Vaessari is a female gorilla, standing at 5’2”, and rather bulky, she is both a mentor and friend for Compassion, guiding him through his first days of immortality and helping him with the grief and difficulties surrounding his death and current situation. Regardless of her serious appearance, Vaessari is a joker, capable of taking things very seriously but able to make light of most any situation, though she knows when to hold back. She has her partner’s best interests at heart and only wants the best for him, and if anything goes wrong or anyone says anything against Compassion, she’ll always be the first to defend him and keep him safe. She also has a bit of a love for narration, when she gets bored, she will often start narrating the situation as it unfolds, a quirk that is as likely to amuse Compassion as it is to annoy him. Vaessari speaks in a rather quick but lengthy way, saying her words quickly, but preferring long words and sentences rather than keeping things simple. She has an appreciation for just how long a life span immortality is, and is very easily amused and occupied. She does her best to keep everyone in good spirits, though when things start to go downhill, she’s always a good shoulder to cry on, and can be very comforting to anyone going through a rough time, always having something helpful to say. 'History' Born to what could only really be called a middle-class family, unlikely as it would be for such a thing to exist at the time, Karol always had what he needed in terms of food and shelter, and besides maybe for some of the finery that he’d see among the more well-to-do people in his birthplace of Foldran. His parents were traders, taking in goods from the surrounding farms and suppliers and trading them among the ships that would come into port, effectively acting as go-betweens for a fraction of the shipping passing through the town. As with many of the kids who grew up in the area, Karol grew up surrounded by merchants and men of the sea, beginning to get so very tired of life by the sea. As he got older and learned more of life, unlike his siblings, who were being trained to follow in their parents’ career, Karol took more of an interest in life further inland, dreaming of owning a farm and taking every opportunity he could to read up on the subject and learn how to do things. At the age of sixteen, he left Foldran to work on one of the nearby farms, where he was very quickly able to learn the ropes and take on more and more of the responsibilities and the work that was involved in farming. The couple who employed him were rather elderly, and with no children of their own, Karol became like a son to them, inheriting it from them after they died of old age when he was 22. It was around this time that Karol had met Mia, a lovely woman whose parents owned the neighbouring farm. Within a couple of years, they were married, the farm becoming a joint effort between the two and yielding good profits as the harvest were plentiful and there was plenty of demand in Foldran for food to be shipped elsewhere. Within a year of their marriage, Mia gave birth to their first child, a daughter named Karynn. Despite being short a pair of hands to do the work as Mia took care of their daughter, they continued to keep the farm running, hiring a couple of farm hands to lend them some assistance. Shortly after Karol’s 28th birthday, when Karynn turned 3, they had a son, named Garrick (though he was always known to everyone as Garry), yet another happy occasion in the ever-pleasant farm life. A year after, however, Karol began to fall ill, seemingly nothing major, just a cough and a bit of soreness, nothing that would ever keep him from working hard in the fields. As time went on, he tried his best to get himself back in good health, but no matter what was tried, his condition continued to deteriorate, developing yet worse pains, becoming weaker and weaker and in his 33rd year, beginning to cough up blood. Soon after his 34th birthday, Karol was completely bedridden, unable to do anything. His family did their best to continue taking care of the farm and of their beloved father and husband, but the farm ceased to be as productive as it had been under Karol’s minute and knowledgeable care. Gaunt and nearly immobile from pain and disease, it seemed there was nothing to be done for him. One day, however, late in the afternoon, as the kids were coming in for dinner, there came a scream as Mia spotted a band of bandits slowly but steadily making their way up the path to their home. The kids swiftly hid as best they could in the home, but it was soon discovered that their house was surrounded. As the first of the bandits battered down the only door, Karol dragged himself from his bed, shakily standing to confront the raiders as his wife and kids hid timidly behind him. Despite taking the last of his effort to try to save them, they continued to stand paralysed with fear as the bandits approached, telling him to give them his most precious belongings lest they be forced to kill them. Summoning the absolute last reserves of his strength, Karol hauled back, punching the lead bandit cleanly on his jaw, which only provoked the invader to draw his blade and easily slit the weakened man’s throat. As he watched with what would become his last attempted breath, the bandits began to set fire to the fields, advancing on his family. As his eyes closed, all he heard were the screams of terror and the crackle of his life’s work burning down around him. It was then that he was reborn, brought back as the Virtue Compassion, not long afterward awakening in an open field. 'Appearance' Compassion is rather short and thin, though evidently in better shape than in his later days as a human. He stands at only 5’6”, weighing 140lbs. He’s not overly muscular, though his strength can be surprising regardless. His straw-coloured hair is always kept short, as long hair is never always a hindrance to someone so hardworking, and his brown eyes show the signs of his years of work, though they also betray the pain he feels for what has befallen him. His dress is very simple, consisting of a pair of very plain grey pants and a white collared shirt. He always wears a pair of well-worn leather work boots, a throwback to his profession as a human. He has a slight hunch, his back and hands bent from years of tough manual labour. His jaw is squared, set firmly at all times in a rather neutral expression, a man who was raised to show little outward emotion. His nose is remotely crooked, from being broken a couple times in the line of work, and his face is just beginning to show wrinkles, mostly around his eyes and mouth when he smiles. 'Behaviour' Compassion is a very calm, level-headed man. Newly reborn as a Virtue, he hasn’t got much direction yet, and it doesn’t help he has no experience in a fight. When the going gets tough, he never lets it show how stressed he is, always keeping a straight face and betraying little of what he’s thinking, though his eyes always give him away. Whenever someone is in need of help, if he’s able to give it he’ll be the first to offer a hand, and if he can’t he’ll just as quickly find someone who can. Despite seeming a bit cold at times, he’s very welcoming and easy to get along with when one makes the effort to get to know him, and he’s always one to believe in giving people second chances (or third, or fourth...) All the same, if someone does cross him, he’s not the type to let major insults and the like slide, and while he holds few grudges, if any, those he does have are more or less ingrained for life until the subject of his ire truly proves themselves worthy of forgiveness. If caught in the right mood, Compassion may even tell the odd joke, having a good sense of humour and knowing just when it’s best to use it. With regards to the Sins, he isn’t at all sure what to think of them, knowing only that they are his enemy as a Virtue, and having had no contact (insofar as he knows) with immortals during his life. All the same, he isn’t likely to fight a Sin, being much more likely to try to just move on and let sleeping dogs lie, particularly due to his lack of fighting experience and his general inability to hurt even the most insignificant fly. 'Other' For reference, because I just know someone is going to question his human name, Karol is the eastern European spelling of Carl and is pronounced the same way. Category:Virtues Category:Characters Category:Mind